Pirate king shinobi
by David Archangel
Summary: The story of a boy who was orphaned at a young age, the story of a will long forgotten, this is the tale of the one who inherited the will of D., this is the legend of the pirate king shinobi, Gin D. Wadatsumi. now follow along as his story unfolds with comedy, action, love, and most importantly the bizarre adventures he will have.


**Pirate King Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

**Remake of the original and I am thinking about finally uploading the new kitsune taisho story**

**Small port town**

Walking through the desolate streets of a nearly destroyed town was a small boy by the name of Gin D. Wadatsumi, Gin was an orphan from a battle that had taken place in the town not to long ago. His parents were targeted specifically for a reason unknown to Gin, ever since then he had been left to fend for himself. It was tough for a kid to survive in the nearly destroyed port village, especially with the influx of bandits arriving in the town by day.

Currently Gin was looking for a new shelter for the night, that was his way of guaranteed survival, always stay on the move and never stay in the same place twice. It was this logic that lead him to a cave with doors inside, he would've never guessed how much this moment would change him but he would never be the same again after this.

Gin walked through the doors inside the cave and found that behind the doors was a home similar to a castle, Gin began exploring when he came across a huge painting in the hallway of a boat and a group of people with a variety of looks but the sight of them gave him a good feeling in his chest until they painting shifted and they waved at him, Gin squealed and ran through more doors until he suddenlly realized the ground was gone. Looking around Gin only screamed as he began falling and crashed onto a hard surface.

"Uhh my head" said Gin as he looked around and saw the insignia on the sails of this….. ship

Gin recognized the lion head at the front of the ship and immediately began exploring, he found numerous rooms each with a different feel to them but he eventually made it to the basement of the ship where he found several pedestals with different journals atop them but the one that caught his eye the most was the one with a wooden chest on it.

Thinking it was treasure Gin through it open and felt his eyebrow twitch when all he saw was a fruit and a letter, picking up the letter Gin began reading with difficulty.

_Dear Reader_

_Congratulations on discovering the resting place of the greatest crew to ever sail the great blue, my name is chopper doctor and medic for the straw hats crew. The box you have just opened contains a fruit inside but not just any fruit but a devil fruit, a devil fruit if you don't know is a fruit that gives you a special ability at the cost of your ability to swim. The fruit in front of you is no ordinary devil fruit it is the complete mixture of every devil fruit that had ever existed, I call it the fruit of hell because it is the embodiment of every ability granted by the devil fruit. Know that if you eat this fruit you will no longer be able to swim if you survive its consumption, this fruit was never tested so it is unknown if you will even get any powers from it but it would never hurt to try now would it. If you survive its consumption then please take everything on this ship and use it as your own. Learn all the teachings of the straw hats and our enemies and allies, become strong and bring back the spirit of adventure._

_Signed _

_Tony Tony Chopper_

Gin reread the note twice to be sure he understood it but still was skeptical of what he was just told, looking at the fruit he felt his stomach growl because he hadn't eaten all day, Gin dropped the letter and let his hunger guide him as he took a giant bite of the fruit it became ash in his mouth and he felt like he was choking as his hand forced more of the fruit down his throat until he had eaten the whole thing and then he felt fire flood his veins as he blacked out.

When Gin awoke he felt energized and like he could feel everything around him and that's when he noticed the strings coming off his fingers, Gin wanted them off and they suddenly disappeared and Gin was shocked. It was that moment that electricity covered his form making him feel more alive, Gin tried to shut it off but accidently created a room around him. Gin fell to his knees in fear of what he had become when he remembered the letter he had read and immediately went in search of the journals and books that were mentioned.

Gin attacked the shelves in the room like a ravenous hound and did not stop until his need for food had become to much but by now he had learned how to use the strings and was out on deck fishing, he finished with that task rather quickly and was in the kitchen moving with angelic grace while he was cooking. It had been a week while he was in the library and his learning curve showed as he had picked up on the control of his powers and other skills quickly as he read, he just needed to practice with them now.

"Sanji you are a true ladies man" said Gin as he finished his dish

Gin had taken to talking to himself while he read, he had nothing other than reading and training to do while he was stuck on this boat and in the castle the doors he came through had disappeared as if it never existed, it didn't bother Gin though it just meant he was safe here.

"Maybe I am the pirate that never was" said Gin suddenly as if it made perfect sense

"Don't be ridiculous, we need to focus on training and becoming a pirate so we can get out of here" said Gin again

"I'm so lonely" said Gin with comical tears going down his face

**Time skip four years **

Gin was finally ready to escape this cave, he had mastered several new devil fruit powers which had aided him in repairing the thousand sunny, he controlled trees, lightning, strings, smoke, sand, and even the power of operation, he hadn't been idle in his schooling or physical training. He had studied in Robin's, Chopper's, Usopp's, and Nami's libraries for his schooling and trained in Zoro and Sanji's dojo's for his physical training. He was proficient in their teachings but by no means a master, he still had a long way to go before he could complete the ridiculous feats of the original straw hat crew but he was on his way if he did say so himself.

It was this moment that a warm feeling flooded his body, he smiled. Ever since he had started training he could almost feel the straw hats around him urging him to keep going, his body was always filled with warmth when it was cold and when he was out of food his hunger was lessened to the point he could try and find something. If Gin was honest the straw hats were closer to family for him than his own parents, Luffy was kind of like his father, Nami the mom, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, and Franky were kind of like his uncles and Robin was his aunt.

The warm feeling filled him again.

"Well I guess its time we leave this rock and head for the great blue" said Gin checking to make sure he didn't leave anything behind in the house

A bubble began forming of the ship before it sank under water and that's was when Gin saw the underwater cave that allowed the sunny to remain hidden, activating the ships thrusters Gin was zooming underneath the water until the ship surfaced just outside the port town. Looking at it from the harbor he gritted his teeth at how bad things had gotten while he had been training and studying, he stared at te town before he started crackling with electricity, Gin raised one hand towards the sky and watched callously as lighting streamed from the skies and struck down every bandit in the town rendering them to ashes.

The people who stayed in the port town through all the tragedies to befall it looked towards Gin as if he was god, the mayor walked out towards the harbor with the other villagers and bowed to him and sang their praise.

"Young man who are you" asked the mayor with tears of gratitude welling up in his eyes.

"I am the man who will be the King of the Pirates, I am Gin D. Wadatsumi" said Gin getting widened eyes from the mayor.

"So the will of D. still thrives and in one so young. Young man is there any way we can repay you for how you have helped us" asked the mayor.

"I need supplies to be honest, I need water and other essentials so I can make my journey" answered Gin with a goofy grin.

"Alright young man, we will give you as much as we can spare but I'm afraid it wont be much for you and your crew" said the mayor apologetically.

"I don't need much its just me right now, I run this ship by myself" said Gin proudly.

"Haha, you're an interesting young man, I hope to hear great things about you in the future" said the mayor while the men of the town were carrying barrels on to the ship and a few crates of food.

"Thanks old man" said Gin before he got back on his ship and waved to the people of his old home before he began sailing through water at breakneck speed.

**Days later **

Gin had been training while he had been sailing, his strings had now grown accustomed to the dexterity and strength needed to man the ship but he still wished to find a crew of his very own, people he could share his adventures with. Gin wanted to find his nakama.

It was as he was thinking this that he saw what looked like a merchant ship, he began grinning. Gin had read all of the Straw hats journals and he noticed how it changed from a naïve view of the world to a realistic view on how the world works. In their journals he read in their later chapters how they began to raid merchant ships and other things but they never harmed anyone and they never killed any innocents.

So Gin with an earlier start with this knowledge began sailing towards the ship with every intent of getting some goods he could sale, he anchored his ship and shot his strings towards the smaller ship and using nearly all his incredible strength he forced the smaller ship towards him so he could board it. The moment it was within his jumping range he went soaring through the air and landed on the deck of the smaller ship.

"Alright, everyone cooperate and none of you will be hurt. You will relinquish all goods you have on this ship or I will take them by force" said Gin calmly with a smile on his face.

"Haha, look at this kid, what are you boy some kind of gardening butler" asked one man laughing at his choice of dress which happened to be a suit with his straw hat and his swords on his waist.

The man's response was a kick to the gut that sent him into unconsciousness.

"Now hand over all cargo or your going to be next" said Gin starting notice that these men were not your run of the mill merchants.

"Boy you better watch who your talking too" said one man until he was kicked of the boat with tremendous force.

"I believe you are not regular merchants" said Gin suddenly.

"Real sharp aren't you kid" said one of the men with a sweat drop

"We are smugglers and slavers kid, so if you know what's good for you, you'll get back on your boat and leave" said the bigger of the men.

"I see, then I have no choice" said Gin removing his first sword from his waist.

"Kid you don't really think you can beat us, do you" asked one man skeptical.

"**Lions song**" said Gin as he swung the blade with tremendous force launching the weak smugglers off the boat.

Gin walked below deck to see a bunch of people in chains, his strings shot out and snapped the shackles on everyone there.

"Hello everyone, I am Gin and I have defeated your captors. I am here to take the merchandise on this ship and if any of you would like you can join my crew. Oh and by the way I'm a pirate" said Gin getting shocked looks from everyone on board until three people stepped forward.

"We will join you" said the white haired boy in the middle of the other two.

"Alright then, lets get started loading the ship" said Gin as he began walking to the hold of the ship until he turned to smoke when the white haired boy tried strike him down.

"Now why would you do that" asked Gin reforming as the wood of the floor strapped the boy to the ground.

"I was just testing you, Senju" said the boy with a smirk.

"What's a Senju" asked Gin curiously getting wide eyes from everyone.

"But you have the wood release" said the boy.

"I am not a Senju, now I am going to let you up. Will you attack me again or will be an ally" asked Gin as a spectral image started to appear behind him with glowing red eyes and a long reptilian body, it looked as if a water dragon was appearing before everyone. The boy felt sweat start to trickle down his brow as he found it hard to answer.

"I am waiting" said Gin again as the aura started lifting and removing the pressure in the room.

"I will join you, captain" said the boy before he was released instantly.

"Glad to hear it" said Gin patting him on the shoulder before walking to the hold leaving only food and water for the rest of the slaves.

**Thousand Sunny**

"Alright now that we are all done with stashing everything lets get to know each other" said Gin with a wide smile.

"How do we do that captain" asked the white haired boy.

"Names, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future" said Gin with a smile.

"Can you show us how its done" asked the only girl of the three.

"Sure. My name is Gin D. Wadatsumi, I like training, cooking, inventing, reading and perfecting my skills, my dislikes are despicable people and traitors. My dream for the future is to be King of the Pirates and enjoy many fun adventures with people I can call my nakama" said Gin still smiling brightly.

"My name is Lucco Kaguya, I haven't experienced enough of this world to know what I like yet, same with my dislikes and I don't have a dream" said Lucco blankly

"My name is Raiten, I like the ocean and the blue skies, I didn't really have anything I disliked until you said traitors so that is what I dislike. My dream for the future is to serve my new captain-sama" said Raiten happily

"I am Suroku, I am the same as Lucco in the sense I haven't experienced enough to know what I like, I agree with you on dislikes as traitors are scum. My dream for the future is to live freely" said Suroku with a smile.

"Glad to meet you all, so have any special skills that can help the crew" asked Gin curiously

"I wield the bone release, it allows me to use my bones to attack and I am a proficient frontline fighter" said Lucco with a bit of pride.

"Gravity release for the win, I am good at chakra control but I don't know many techniques" said Suroku blushing in embarrassment.

"Storm release, I am more of a mid to long range fighter" said Raiten shyly.

"Awesome so you can use that chakra stuff" asked Gin getting curious glances from the three as they nodded.

"Good, cause I don't have a drop of it" said Gin with a smile while the three looked at him disbelievingly.

"How did you do those techniques back there then" asked Raiten in interest.

"Well I ate this thing called a devil fruit but it was made to grant all the powers of the other devil fruits, well from what I can understand eating that destroyed my chakra system" said Gin with a smile.

The three just stared at him incredulously, how was he still alive without chakra in his body.

"Anyways let me show you how to man a ship" said Gin as he began teaching them the proper ways of sailing.

**One year later**

The four had gotten to know each other quite well during the time they had been sailing around, the bonds those three had formed with Gin were odd.

Lucco had began seeing him as a father despite their age being similar, mentally Gin seemed older like a man that had seen too much in his life. His ability to give helpful insight on any issue he had was what lead to this.

Suroku had developed a crush on him after a particular raid where some stone Shinobi had tried to get them but were rendered to pieces at Gin's behest by his strings, since then she had started to try and woo him with her womanly wiles.

Raiten was just odd, no one could really understand what kind of bond he and Gin had. The closest they could liken it too was a puppy and its master or a god and his follower, Raiten followed Gin's every movement and scribed his every word into a book for later reference.

Yes the three were odd but Gin had become important to all of them in one way or another, it was this reason why they had been so successful so far but they were growing tired of the constant running from hunter ninja, and they were in need of a way to further their Shinobi training or in Gin's case just training in general. It was for this reason that they were now docked in a old village that had been abandoned for years, the villages name, it was none other than the Hidden Whirlpool village.

"Guys this is where we will be staying for the next year and a half, I want you all to search and recover everything on this island. Leave nothing, the people of this village from what I can understand from some of the books I've read were the pinnacle of Shinobi, I also read they have an interesting library that has books that have been stored here since before the villages founding. I want you to all search and seal up everything in this village and I mean everything" said Gin with a commanding tone

"Hai captain(-sama)" said everyone in unison as they shimmered out of existence leaving Gin to walk to an unsuspecting white building that was reminiscent of a lighthouse, after all the best place to look in a ninja village would be something unsuspecting looking in plain sight.

**With Lucco **

Lucco was walking through the streets of the Uzumaki clan branch houses, these were Uzumaki's that carried a special skill of trait along with the Uzumaki vitality, he was already almost done and he was thankful for that. He began thinking about how sad it is that his captain couldn't call on the usefulness of chakra he couldn't imagine what he would do if he didn't have chakra. It was while he was going through his inner dialogue that he came across a big safe in the middle of a large compound he had entered, Lucco began trying to crack the safe but to no avail.

A seal lit up on the floor and glowed an ominous purple, the next thing Lucco knew was darkness as he fell unconscious.

**With Raiten**

Raiten was giddy with excitement as he was looking at a scroll that read swords, he was silently thinking how happy his captain-sama would be with his findings. The bonus was how many jutsu scrolls he found, now he and the other two would be able to further their training and become a crew worthy of his captain-sama. Raiten kept looking down at the sword scroll with relentless pride because of what swords were inside.

Raiten was so giddy that he missed the ominous purple light in the distance coming from Lucco's location.

**With Suroku **

Suroku was sealing every valuable thing and every useful thing she could see. She had raided every weapon cache she could find, every shop, and every surplus store. Her goal was to make her beloved captain so happy he would _reward _ her for doing such a thorough job. So caught up in her fantasy she never noticed the purple light in the distance.

**With Gin**

Gin was quite happy with what he had found, the so called light house lead underground into an archive and training facility, not just any archive though it was the marines archive. Here they had a record of every devil fruit and its abilities and a training facility to increase the potency and strength of the powers granted by any fruit. Gin smiled as his eyes dimmed to an ocean blue as a bitter smile made its way to his face, if only he had found the fruit sooner, he could of saved his loved ones and stopped the suffering of many more people.

He started to fall into a bad mood as ice started forming on the floor around him, he smiled a bit at that, he had unlocked the powers of the yuki yuki no mi it seemed, Gin didn't have time to continue his musings as he felt a disturbance of some sort outside.

**To be continued**


End file.
